Studies are to continue on finding ways to prevent or reduce the recurrences of ocular herpes infection. Human leukocyte interferon has shown to be effective in preventing infection in the owl monkey. Because of the similarity of prevention of infection and recurrences in lower animals, a double blind clinical study is being organized to evaluate the interferon in human recurrent disease. Several antimetabolites are being tested for the treatment of herpetic keratouveitis and deep stromal disease. EM studies will continue on the persistance of herpesvirus in the extraocular tissue to help determine the causes of recurrences.